


First Place After All

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, messilla will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo knows that some things are far more important than a Balon d'Or. David is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Place After All

**Author's Note:**

> do me a favour and pretend that Antonella didn't come with Leo to Zurich. although she did look SMOKIN' HOT in that dress, let me just say.
> 
> this was written for a messilla-post-balon-d'or prompt on fbk2. enjoy!

His phone rings, and he barely glances at his caller ID before he picks it up. “David?”  
  
“Leo,” David says, and it sounds almost like a sigh. “Sorry about today.”  
  
“Why is everyone saying that to me? You know I don’t care about the stupid Balon d’Or.”  
  
“I know that. I also know you hate losing, and you lost tonight,” David answers, and Leo likes that he’s up-front about it, at least. And he’s right - Leo hates losing, and okay, maybe he’s not  _completely_  indifferent towards the result, but he’s not going to dwell on it. Ronaldo deserved it, after all. He deserves it every year that he’s nominated. Leo should’ve worked harder.   
  
David continues. “Anyway, I wanted to...make it up to you, kind of.”  
  
“What are you talking about? You don’t have to make anything up to me, you didn’t do anything wrong-”  
  
“Leo,” David says, and this time his tone is that one he takes when Leo doesn’t realise something obvious and David does. It used to bother him, but he likes that fond sound of his voice when he says Leo’s name. “I want to see you tonight.”  
  
“I’m in Zurich,” Leo reminds him.  
  
“I don’t know if you realised, but there are planes now,” David says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Leo laughs, alone in his hotel room. “Come on,” he starts, “the plane will only take, like, two hours. Two and a half, maximum.”  
  
“I don’t know, Guaje,” Leo begins, because he is sort of exhausted, but it’s just so damn tempting and-  
  
“Please,” David says quietly, “please, Leo. I miss you.”  
  
“God, don’t do this to me, David. I really, really miss you too. Honestly. But I need to be back in Barcelona, we have training tomorrow-”  
  
“I haven’t seen you in  _ages_.” David’s voice sounds like it’s on the edge of begging. “I want - no. I need to see you. Leo, I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. You know that. More than anything.” They’re both silent for a while. Then, finally, Leo says, “I must be out of my mind,” and David laughs, and it’s the most gorgeous thing that Leo’s heard all day.  
  
+  
  
David was right - the flight to Madrid takes two hours and twenty minutes. Leo feels better just thinking about David. With David, he can just relax and be himself and he doesn’t have to worry about who thinks what of him or how stupid he looks in that red suit.  
  
He hugs David tight when he finally sees him in the airport, and he doesn’t realise until that very moment how much he’s missed David’s arms, strong around him, or the feel of David’s body, strong against his own. David mumbles “thank you so much” into his ear, quietly so that no one else can hear him.  
  
“Thank  _you_ ,” Leo says, grinning. He pulls back and just takes David in. “I needed to see you. I guess I didn’t know how much until now.”  
  
“I know. Let’s get to the car,” David says, and he bends down to pick up Leo’s bag. “And when we get home I’ll show you how much I missed you.” He winks at Leo, and he gets that feeling again, the familiar one of wanting to literally shove David up against the nearest hard surface and-  
  
“Fuck you,” he says under his breath, “not in public.”  
  
“Oh, in public. That would be hot.”  
  
“David.”  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” David says, holding up his free hand in surrender, and Leo laughs again.  
  
+  
  
Back at David’s house, Leo barely has time to put his bag down and take his shoes off before David pulls him close and kisses him, deep and soft, one of his hands in Leo’s hair, the fingertips of the other hand on his jawline. Leo sighs into the kiss, pulls David closer by the waist and he just wants to stay this close to David forever.  
  
But they have to break apart, of course they do, and Leo didn’t realise he couldn’t breathe until his lips left David’s for air. David smiles. “Do you, I dunno. Do you wanna change into pyjamas or something? We could watch TV after, if you want. And order Chinese.” His fingers move in Leo's hair, thumb stroking back and forth, just like he used to do every night when Leo would fall asleep in his arms.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Leo says softly. “That sounds great. Let’s both go.”  
  
“Okay,” David agrees easily, and takes Leo by the hand to lead him to the bedroom. “Although,” he adds, and he sounds thoughtful. “You looked pretty damn comfortable in that suit.”

“Shut up,” Leo laughs as they walk into David’s room, “I looked like an idiot. Everyone else was wearing black and I was in  _red_ , for God’s sake, and I-”  
  
“I think it looked really sexy,” David says, and he really is hot when he smirks like that. “You looked good. Still do, if I may add.”  
  
Leo can feel the blush rising and he wants to kick himself for looking like a lovestruck teenager. “You always look good,” he replies, and he kisses David to distract him. It works like a charm. When they break apart again, David is grinning.  
  
“This is probably gonna sound really stupid,” David says, and his voice is muffled by the sweater he’s pulling on.  
  
“Everything you say sounds stupid.” Leo’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, waiting for David to put his pyjamas on. He watches the muscles in his side stretch as he pushes an arm through the sleeve of his shirt. “I’m used to it.”  
  
“Ha ha.” David laughs sarcastically. “I was just gonna say…” He leans over and kisses Leo quickly on the lips. “I can’t believe you’re here. You were just in front of the entire world not four hours ago, and now…” He smiles down at Leo, who, even he has to admit to himself, looks very ordinary and even a little sleepy in normal plaid cotton pyjama bottoms and a gray t-shirt. His hair is tousled from the flight and from David’s fingers.  
  
“Well, I don’t look very camera-worthy,” he begins, and David laughs a little. “But it’ll do, won’t it? Besides…” Leo walks over to where David is standing in front of the mirror, and he wraps his arms around David’s middle, rests his chin on David’s shoulder. He and David lock eyes in the mirror. “I don’t care about any of that when I’m with you. Just...being here is enough.”  
  
“Leo.” He notices, not for the first time, how David has a thousand different ways of saying his name. Just the inflections and intonations and the different emotions behind that one little word can speak so much. And Leo loves that his name is the one out of David’s mouth with a million different feelings behind it. He loves that he is David’s, and David is his.  
  
“I know.” He presses his lips to David’s jaw briefly. “Let’s go get that Chinese, I’m starving.”  
  
They order takeout and put on some mafia movie while they wait. When it gets there, Leo shamelessly devours an entire takeout box of honey-garlic chicken and noodles, and David sits there and laughs at him.  
  
“What?” he asks defensively, “I’m an athlete, I need carbs.”  
  
“Whatever you say,” David says, and he puts a spoonful of rice into his mouth. He’s still smiling when he turns his eyes back to the movie.  
  
Leo thanks God that their food came with little mints, because first of all he loves those things to no end, and second of all he doesn’t really want his breath smelling like honey-garlic chicken, no matter how wonderful it tasted. He sucks on the mint thoughtfully as someone gets shot in the head in the movie. David grimaces a little and Leo snorts.  
  
“That blood is so fake.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s just the idea, Leo.” David mutes the TV. “The idea of getting shot in the head is not a very nice one.”  
  
“How many mafia-type movies have you watched?”  
  
“A couple.”  
  
“Okay, and how many cop shows do you keep up with?”  
  
“A million.” David grins crookedly around his own mint. Leo laughs.  
  
“So you should be used to people getting shot.”  
  
“It’s the thought,” David repeats. “It would hurt, that’s all. I mean, if you saw someone get shot in the knee on TV, doesn’t that hurt you at all? It’s like I can feel their pain.”  
  
“And since when are you the most sympathetic person in the universe? David Villa, the biggest softie I’ve ever known-”

“Shut up,” David mutters, and in what seems like a second David’s mouth is on his own. His lips are a little sticky from the mint but Leo sucks it off and the way David moans into his mouth is-  
  
“Fuck,” he whispers against David’s mouth. David pulls back, and in the light from the muted TV his lips are wet and swollen, his eyes dark.  
  
“I want you so badly, I can’t believe it’s been this long,” David says as he trails his lips down Leo’s neck. Leo pushes him a little, gets his shirt off, and David pulls off his own. “Lay down,” David tells him, and Leo does. “Today’s your day.”

“And why might that be?” Leo asks, curious, as he adjusts himself on the couch.  
  
“I told you.” David swings a leg over Leo’s lap so that he’s straddling him. “I wanted to make it up to you.”  
  
“Please don’t tell me you’re fucking me because I didn’t win the Balon d’Or.” Leo is mortified and confused and, yes, a little turned on, because he can feel David half-hard through his pyjama pants. “I told you I didn’t care. I still don’t.”  
  
David laughs and leans down to press his lips to Leo’s. “I’m not doing it because of the award. I’m doing it because you deserve this,” he says, and he starts kissing down Leo’s body again. “You deserve…” Down his neck. “Everything…” Down past his collarbones. “That I could ever give you.” His mouth is on Leo’s nipple, and Leo arches into his touch.  
  
He moans out, hands tangling automatically in David’s hair. “Lower,” he begs, and David obliges. He trails open-mouthed kisses down Leo’s abdomen and he’s driving Leo absolutely mad with his teasing.  
  
“I want to trace every part of your body with my tongue,” David says, and his voice comes deep and hoarse he licks at the V of Leo’s obliques. He pulls down Leo’s pants and Leo shivers.  
  
“David…”  
  
“I want to know every inch of you. Every single inch.”  
  
“Have me,” Leo pants, and he’s so fucking hard already. “You can have me, I’m yours. Take me. David, please.”  
  
David understands, of course he does, and he finally hooks his fingers on either side of Leo’s waistband and pulls down his boxer-briefs, wraps his mouth around Leo’s already-leaking cock. Leo moans louder than he can ever remember moaning, but he doesn’t care. Not now. Not with David’s mouth so hot and wet around him, not with that swirling tongue and wonderful suction. Not now.  
  
“Fuck, Leo,” David says as he pulls off Leo’s cock. He strokes him slowly with one hand as he looks up his lover’s body, straight into Leo’s eyes. His lips are wet with spit and Leo’s precome and he is the most beautiful sight Leo has ever seen.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” David whispers, and Leo has to bite his lip hard to prevent himself from coming on the spot. “Can you do that?”  
  
“On your back,” Leo says, “get on your back.” David quickly pulls down his own pants and underwear, lays down and spreads his legs for Leo. The head of his cock is wet, too, and Leo smirks when he notices. “Excited?” He asks, tracing a fingertip around the slick head. David gasps.  
  
“Oh,” he says, and his eyes are closed, eyebrows raised high, mouth open in a loud moan as Leo licks a stripe up his cock. “Get on with it, Leo, don’t be a tease.”  
  
“Coming from you,” Leo mutters, and David laughs and opens his eyes.  
  
“You’re fun to tease.”  
  
“So are you.” He gets up to go get the lube.  
  
“You’re a lot more patient than I am,” David calls from the couch as Leo rummages in his room for the small, black bottle.  
  
Leo smirks when he comes back, bottle in hand. “That makes it even more fun to tease you,” he reasons, and David rolls his eyes.  
  
“Let me,” he says softly. He sits up on the couch in front of Leo, and he takes the bottle from him, pours some on to his hand and wraps it around Leo’s cock. Leo stands in front of him, hands on his hips, and he moans and thrusts his hips forwards as David tightens his hand around him, slicks him up.  
  
“God, you look so hot like that,” David whispers, and his voice is breathless. They lock eyes and David moves his hand faster. “So fucking hot.”  
  
“Get on your back,  _now_.” David does as he’s told, and Leo rubs the head of his cock around David’s entrance. He almost comes right there, hearing David’s voice, those filthy words whispered to him. He pushes in slowly, and fucking hell, David’s tighter than he remembers, and he strokes David’s cock slowly in time with his hips.  
  
“Faster, Leo, I want it harder,” David moans, and Leo - well, who is he to say no? He cradles David’s head with his arms and leans their foreheads together, a gentle gesture, such a contrast to how hard he’s fucking him. His hips meet David’s fast, just on that edge of rough that’s bittersweet.  
  
“You could’ve won it today,” David pants.  
  
“Damn right I could’ve.” Leo rolls his hips down so that David gasps, and Leo smirks. “You’re damn right.”

“You think you’re great, don’t you?” David asks, daring him to reply.  
  
“I know  _you_  think I am," Leo retorts, and it’s David’s turn to smirk now.  
  
“So why didn’t you win today?”  
  
“Don’t be a smartass,” Leo says between his teeth, and he slams into David harder for good measure.  
  
“You didn’t win because he was better.”  
  
“There’s next year,” Leo grinds out, “and the year after that, and after that…”  
  
David circles his hips around Leo’s cock, and Leo lets out a strangled moan. “Ambitious, are we?”  
  
“I know I can win. I’m going to.”  
  
“Cocky, too. I like it.” He feels David’s hands on his ass as he fucks him, fingernails scratching up his back, sending that wonderful mixture of pain and ecstasy. His hands rest in his hair. “Not as modest as everyone thinks, are you, Messi?”  
  
Leo moans, breathless. “Shut - shut the fuck up, Villa.” He feels a shudder run down David’s body when he says his name. He bends his head as he fucks him, catches a nipple between his teeth and David cries out.  
  
“I’m about to come, Leo, fuck, you’re gonna make me come. Fuck me, come on,  _fuck_  me-”  
  
Leo does as he’s told, and he and David come at the same time, Leo pulling out and spilling all over David’s stomach. “Wow,” he mutters breathlessly. “David, wow.”  
  
“You should visit more often,” David says under his breath, “I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.” He laughs and Leo kisses him and apologises. David kisses him back, a silent forgiveness, or maybe he’s trying to say that he doesn’t really mind, anyway.  
  
“You know I didn’t really mean any of that stuff I said,” David mutters after they’re back in the bedroom when they get out of the shower. “I didn’t mean it.”  
  
Leo almost laughs. “I know,” he says, and hesitates before adding, “it was hot as fuck, though.”  
  
“Jesus,” David breathes, “you’re making me hard again.”  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Leo says, quirking an eyebrow at David. He throws a towel at Leo.  
  
“You’re gonna break me,” David jokes. “I thought you had training tomorrow?”  
  
Leo had almost forgotten, and he panics for a moment, but then he calms himself. “Training can wait,” he says evenly, and he moves closer to kiss David. “Everything can wait when I’m with you.”  
  
“You know,” David says quietly, his voice thoughtful. “This isn’t as hard as I thought it would be. It’s so easy, being with you.” He kisses Leo’s forehead, winds his arms around Leo’s neck.  
  
“Okay, Romeo,” Leo says, smiling. “Stop with the feelings. It’s getting gross.”  
  
“I love you.” Leo pretends to make puking noises and David rolls his eyes. “You act like you’re three.”  
  
“You weren’t saying that a while ago,” Leo replies, laying down on the bed. David smirks and lays down next to him.  
  
“Oh yeah?” David challenges. “And what exactly was I saying a while ago?”  
  
“Well,” Leo drawls, trailing a finger down David’s bare chest. “Last I remember, you were practically begging for my cock.”  
  
“I don’t beg.”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“Yeah?” He rolls on top of Leo, knees on either side of his hips. “I’ll make you beg,” he whispers, and Leo decides that yes, he really, really should visit more often. After all, the best prize he’d seen all evening was David.


End file.
